Zwielicht (Kapitel)
"Zwielicht" ist das vierte Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierte Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 300px|zentriert Rand geht in sein Zimmer unter dem Dach der Töchter des Speers. Aviendha erscheint, um ihm Decken zu bringen und macht ihm die üblichen Vorwürfe bezüglich Elayne. Isendre taucht auf, und Aviendha schickt sie fort, um sich wie schon öfter dafür bestrafen zu lassen, dass sie sich zu Rand schleichen will. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Rhuidean, Aiel-Wüste Rand und seine Eskorte kommen zum Dach der Töchter des Speers. Wie bei allen Kriegergemeinschaften dürfen nur die Mitglieder oder Gai'shain deren Dach betreten. Als Rand näher kommt, hören zwei Töchter des Speers vor dem Eingang auf zu flüstern und lächeln ihn an. Rand betritt das Gebäude mit seiner Eskorte. Während Rand durch die Gänge geht, lächeln ihm die Töchter zu, sprechen ihn an oder fragen nach seinem Befinden. Sie haben ihn sozusagen adoptiert; manche behandeln ihn wie einen Bruder oder bemuttern ihn, egal wie alt sie sind. Rand hat schon darüber nachgedacht, eine andere Kriegergemeinschaft zu seinem Schutz zu wählen, doch er weiß nicht, wie er das begründen soll, ohne sie zu beleidigen. Er hat sein Schlafzimmer im zweiten Stock, wo endlich keine Töchter mehr sind, die ihn bemuttern wollen oder mit Fragen bestürmen. Er ist erleichtert, als er endlich in seinem Zimmer ist - einem kleineren, fensterlosen Raum - und schließt die Tür. Rand legt sich angezogen aufs Bett. Er ist erschöpft von diesem Tag und versucht nicht daran zu denken, dass er sich von Moiraine hat provozieren lassen. Er fragt sich, warum das jetzt so leicht geschieht, wo er doch früher auch nicht so schnell wütend geworden ist. Er nimmt sich vor, in der nächsten Zeit vorsichtiger zu sein gegenüber Moiraine und stellt amüsiert fest, dass er Asmodean gegenüber mehr Vertrauen hat, da der Verlorene schließlich keine andere Zuflucht mehr hat als ihn. Er denkt darüber nach, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, Saidin zu reinigen, da es schließlich für die Verlorenen durch die Verbindung zum Dunklen König keine Gefahr darstellt, durch den Makel wahnsinnig zu werden. Er will unter allen Umständen herausfinden, wie er das schaffen kann. Schritte nähern sich und Aviendha betritt mit einem Arm voller Decken den Raum. Er hat sie hier nicht erwartet und sie mustert ihn kühl. Er bemerkt eine silberne Halskette an ihr, die er noch nicht kennt, und wird einen Moment lang eifersüchtig, weil er nicht weiß, woher sie diese hat. Sie hat sie von Egwene bekommen. Ein Aufbruch (Kapitel) Er sagt, dass er Aviendha schon zehn Tage lang nicht mehr gesehen hat, und sie früher erwartet hatte, seit die Weisen Frauen gemerkt haben müssen, dass er seine Träume abschirmen kann. Aviendha antwortet, dass sie ihre Ausbildung fortführen muss. Wie üblich sagt sie etwas abwertendes über Feuchtländerfrauen, obwohl sie ja Egwene und Elayne kennt. Aviendha fährt fort, dass es den Weisen Frauen nicht gefiel, dass er sie jetzt aus seinen Träumen aussperren kann, und dass sie sehr verärgert waren, dass Aviendha ihm überhaupt davon erzählt hat. Rand entgegnet, dass er von allein darauf gekommen ist, aber Aviendha empfindet das anders und sagt, er solle sie nicht noch mehr entehren, ehe sie ihm die Decken anwirft, die sie für ihn mitgebracht hat. Trotz ihres Temperaments ist Rand froh, dass Aviendha die Spionin der Weisen Frauen ist. Sie sieht ihn nicht - wie die anderen - als Wiedergeborenen Drachen oder als Car'a'carn. Er denkt daran, dass er Blumen für sie gesammelt hat, die er ihr von Gai'shain hat bringen lassen, doch sie hat nicht darauf reagiert. Aiel-Männer schenken Frauen Schmuck (Fallen (Kapitel Bd. 9)), was Rand bereits getan hat, oder sammeln Blumen für sie, wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollen. Aviendha wird von Egwene mit den Blumen erwischt und lügt ihr gegenüber, dass sie sie für Egwene gepflückt hat. (Bei den Weisen Frauen (Kapitel)) Rand bedankt sich bei Aviendha für die Decken und fragt, was sie möchte. Aviendha sagt, dass die Decken Enailas Idee waren, da sie Angst hat, er könnte nachts frieren. Rand wird klar, dass die Töchter Aviendha immer noch viel erzählen. Sie beginnt, auf und ab zu laufen und spricht das Armband an, das er ihr geschenkt hat. Sie sagt, es war nicht als Geschenk gedacht, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, egal was die Töchter denken, und wirft ihm etwas hin, um den Gegenwert des Geschenks auszugleichen. Es ist eine Drachengürtelschnalle. Rand bedankt sich und erklärt, dass sie nichts wiedergut machen müsste, aber Aviendha sagt, er könne es auch wegwerfen, wenn es ihm nicht gefällt, dann würde sie etwas anderes finden. Rand sagt, dass es keine Nichtigkeit ist, da sie es hat extra anfertigen lassen, aber Aviendha sagt ihm, dass man sie zwang ihre Speere, Messer und Pfeilspitzen einem Schmied zu geben, als sie den Speer aufgab. Sie musste daraus Dinge zum Verschenken anfertigen lassen und den Weisen Frauen drei Männer und Frauen nennen, die sie am meisten hasst, damit sie ihnen auch etwas schenken und dadurch Demut lernen kann. Als Rand fragt, ob er auch dazu gehört, sagt sie ihm, dass sie ihn aus ganzem Herzen hasst und ihn immer hassen wird. Er fragt gar nicht, warum, da sie es ihm schon beim letzten Mal nicht gesagt hat, und bietet ihr erneut an, die Weisen Frauen um eine andere Lehrerin zu bitten, doch Aviendha wehrt ab. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie Elayne gegenüber ein Toh hat. Rand ist froh, dass Aviendha ihm nicht erneut vom nackten Körper von Elayne erzählt und fragt sich, ob die beiden das wohl abgesprochen haben. Er fragt sich innerlich, wen Aviendha wohl als Bedrohung ansehen könnte, da alle anderen Aiel-Frauen in ihm auch nur den Mann aus der Prophezeiung ansehen, mal abgesehen von den Weisen Frauen, die ihn eher behandeln, wie Moiraine es tut, und den Töchtern des Speers, über die er gar nicht erst nachdenken will. Er fährt sie an und erklärt, dass er Elayne gerade einmal geküsst hat, und denkt an die beiden vollkommen widersprüchlichen Briefe, die die Tochter-Erbin ihm geschrieben hat, dann sagt er Aviendha, dass er ohnehin keine Zeit hat, an Frauen zu denken. Bevor er noch weiterreden kann, kommt Isendre in den Raum, sie hat nur ein rotes Seidentuch um den Kopf und viele Ketten und Armreife, aber sonst nichts, das ihren Körper bedeckt, was eine Strafe für ihren Diebstahl ist. Isendres einladendes Lächeln schwindet sofort, als sie Aviendha erblickt und Rand wünscht sich in den Shayol Ghul, um nicht mit den beiden Frauen allein zu sein. Aviendha fragt, ob jemand Isendre geschickt hat und diese gesteht, dass das nicht so ist. Aviendha sagt, dass sie dachte, das letzte mal, als Isendre von sich aus handelte, hätte ihr Adelins Bestrafung gereicht. Rand versucht die Frau zu verteidigen, die ihm auf einem Tablett nur Wein bringen wollte, doch Aviendha verbietet ihm, sich in die Angelegenheiten der Far Dareis Mai einzumischen. Rand denkt daran, dass er einfach nicht zusehen konnte, wie die Aiel Isendre entweder nackt in die Wüste schickten, oder als Sklavin nach Shara brachten, weswegen er sie überredete, die Frau anders zu bestrafen, auch wenn sie es vielleicht verdient hätte. Sie ist eine Schattenfreundin, genauso wie alle von Kaderes Gefolge und hätte den Tod verdient, aber Rand kann sich nicht überwinden, sie zu verraten. Aber Rand will verhindern, dass jemand etwas erfährt, weil auch Jasin Natael zu Kaderes Wagenzug gehörte und er seinen Lehrer nicht verlieren will. Immerhin hat er angeordnet, den Händlerzug genau zu beobachten und zu bewachen. Aviendha erlaubt Isendre schließlich, den Wein hinzustellen und befielt ihr dann, zur nächsten Tochter des Speers zu gehen und ihr zu sagen, was sie getan hat. Isendre rennt davon und Aviendha wirft Rand vor, dass er sie hingelockt hat. Obwohl er protestiert, dass er lieber weglaufen würde, als bei Isendre zu sein, sagt Aviendha, dass die Frau schon sieben mal ausgepeitscht wurde, weil sie sich in sein Bett einschleichen wollte, also musste er verantwortlich sein. Sie betont, dass er zu Elayne gehört und verlässt dann sein Zimmer. Rand denkt mit Schaudern daran, dass Isendre vermutlich glaubt, er würde noch mehr für sie tun, wenn sie in sein Bett kommt und legt sich schlafen. Das Lager ist unbequem hart, da es nur aus Decken auf dem Boden besteht. Während er langsam einschläft, denkt er daran, dass er sich bald mit den langsam zersplitternden Siegeln befassen muss, aber er will das nicht in dieser Nacht tun. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Adelin * Aviendha * Isendre Erwähnt * Rhuarc * Han * Asmodean * Moiraine Damodred * Egwene al'Vere * Elayne Trakand * Amys * Bair * Melaine * Mat Cauthon * Enaila * Hadnan Kadere * Min Farshaw Gruppen * Ta'veren * Wiedergeborener Drache * Car'a'carn * Aiel ** Far Dareis Mai - Töchter des Speers ** Gai'shain ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen Erwähnt * Aes Sedai * Clanhäuptling * Shae'en M'taal - Steinhunde * Aethan Dor - Rote Schilde * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Traumgängerin * Verlorene * Schattenfreunde Orte * Aiel-Wüste ** Rhuidean *** Dach der Töchter des Speers Erwähnt * Shayol Ghul ** Grube des Verderbens * Shara Gegenstände * Schneeflocken-Halskette * Elfenbeinarmband mit Rosen * Drachengürtelschnalle Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Schutzgewebe - Träume Abschirmen * Sorda Spiele * Tausend Blumen Aiel Verwandtschaftsgrade * Nächstschwester Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Rhuidean